Hidden Truths
by Bambi-n-Mulan
Summary: ~~Chapter 4~~ Mulan is keeping yet another secret that she can only tell her friends, Chien Po, Yao, and Ling -- Can they keep it from Mulan's husband Shang? --- Please Read and Review! *Two Authors*
1. ~Chapter 1~

A/N – Hey, This story was a joint effort, We hope that you have fun reading it as much as we did writing it… we plan to keep it going for awhile! =) – Enjoy!

Disclaimer – We do not own this story – it belongs to Disney, and the Legend of Hua MuLan (isn't that right?)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has been four months since Mulan returned home as a heroine. Her life has change drastically since she saved China. She was now married to the handsome Li Shang and they are celebrating their one-month anniversary.

Mulan was sitting on the rim of the bridge in the garden looking at her reflection in the water when a familiar Captain came up behind her holding a small box.

"What's that?" She inquired.

"Something for you." he responded with his famous lopsided grin and handed her the small parcel while kissing her briefly.

Mulan smiled at him and then carefully opened the tiny box to reveal a gold locket on a thin chain. Mulan covered her mouth in a gasp a second before jumping on Shang to give him a hug. Her forwardness made him stumble backwards a little, but he returned the embrace. 

"Well, Aren't you going to open it?" He asked after she released her hold on him.

Mulan looked at him curiously and opened the small locket, to see that it read Shang and Mulan. She then smiled at Shang, but her smile quickly turned into a frown.

"What? Don't you like it?" Shang asked noticing the change in her reaction.

"Of course I do, its just that... well... I feel bad because I don't have anything to give you" she explained solemnly.

Shang smiled at her kindly, then took her in his arms again.

"I don't need anything else, when I have you."

Mulan's cheeks blushed slightly at the comment and she kissed him lightly. Shang then took the locket and placed it around her neck. 

"So how does it look?" she asked smiling at him. 

"Great!" he answered with a slight smile, "You look beautiful."

Before she could respond a familiar beating of drums filled the air.

"Stay here, I'll be back." Shang told her before joining the small group of people encircling a man. Never being good at following orders, Mulan followed him outside of the gates.

"I have a message for Captain Li Shang" he called out to the crowd. Shang stepped forward, and the messenger handed Shang a note and then left on the horse he came on. Shang looked at Mulan confused, then opened the scroll and began reading it silently to himself. Mulan attempted to read over his shoulder, but to no avail, he was holding it out of her sight. 

"The emperor wants to see me" he whispered quietly.

Mulan was scared, "Why does he want to see you?" 

"It doesn't say" he informed her. 

"Is there going to be another war?" she asked, blurting out the one reason she could think of. Shang could hear the nervousness in her voice. 

"I hope not" 

"Me too" Mulan agreed quietly, thinking that Shang couldn't hear her. 

"Everything's gonna be ok, Mulan, I promise" he said reassuring both her and himself, while giving her a quick hug. They then went silently inside to get prepare for the small journey to the Emperor. 

--------------

Mulan was in their room packing some things and putting them in her bag when Shang came in. 

"And what makes you think your going?" he asked laughing. 

Mulan started to laugh too, "Well what makes you think I'm not? Someone needs to keep you out of trouble."

Shang just shook his head "I think it's the other way around." 

"Ok then well someone needs to keep me out of trouble." 

Shang smiled at her as she begged him to let her come along. 

"Ok, ok you can come." He said finally giving in.

Finishing their packing quickly, Shang and Mulan began their trip to the Emperor's palace.

Not even half an hour later, Mulan grew bored and called out "Race Ya" to Shang and took off before he could say anything. He tried to catch up with her, but her head start made her way ahead of him. Khan was darting through the trees, until Mulan thought she heard something, and they stopped dead in their tracks. 

Shang finally caught up not long after, and saw Mulan just sitting there.

"I'm going to beat you Mulan!" he told her, his horse slowing down to a trot. WHen she didn't respond in any way, he grew worried.

"Mulan? Is everything ok?"

She shook her head, "I thought I heard something..."

They both stood there for a moment listening carefully to their surroundings.


	2. ~Chapter 2~

A/N – Hey, we are finally back – Sorry for the long wait =( -- we were both really busy. This chapter is quite a bit longer than the last, and the plot is picking up… hope that this makes up for the wait! =) – The next chapter should be up quicker we hope…

Disclaimer – We still don't own this story =) – it belongs to Disney, and the Legend of Hua MuLan

Thank you to ALL who reviewed! =) – **Callie/Mikey**,** Lira**,** Sue**,** Baby le**,** Tritogeneia**,** kittyluver87**,** Julia**,** Topaz**, and** ToughSpirit**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mulan and Shang reached the Palace before nightfall, like they had hoped. When they walked in, a short Imperial Guard greeted them.

"Good evening Captain Li, we've been expecting you. The Emperor will see you now, come with me" he said leading them inside the palace. He took them into a large room where the Emperor was smiling at them when they entered. 

"Captain Li Shang, it's so good to see you again" The Emperor said, then noticed Mulan standing behind Shang, "and how is China's Heroine this evening" he asked smiling.

"I'm fine, thank you." she said smiling back at him.

"I guess you both are wondering why I called you down here." He said looking at them, "well the reason is that you are here for a special banquet". 

"Banquet? What kind of banquet?" Mulan asked curious, receiving a smile from the Emperor.

"It is a banquet for the Heroes and Heroines of China." 

Shang was surprised, "Wow this is such an honor, thank you very much!" 

"Come with me all your family and friends are waiting for you…" He told Mulan and Shang, leading them down a long hallway and into a rather large room where their friends, Yao, Ling, and Chien-po, greeted them. 

"Captain, Ping! I'm so glad to see you" Ling called over to them, not realizing that he just called Mulan 'Ping', but Shang did, and he didn't look to happy about it. 

"Oh sorry Mulan, I guess it's gonna take me sometime to get used to calling you that" He apologized sheepishly after noticing Shang's expression. Mulan started to laugh; it was good to be with her friends again. Just then she noticed her parents walk in the door. Running over to where they stood, she gave each of them a big hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her father Fa Zhou excitingly after pulling out of their hug.

"Do you think we would miss this special occasion?" He responded making Mulan smiled at him. 

"I'm glad you're here… where is Grandma?" 

"Oh, she was not feeling well, and we thought it was best to let her rest, though she wanted to see you." Fa Li explained. Mulan nodded, acknowledging what she said, but it was hard to believe; Grandma Fa hardly ever got sick….

----

Looking around, she noticed that almost everyone in China was at this special banquet. Everyone was talking with each other, talking to the veteran's, especially their heroine Mulan, and basically just having a great time. Suddenly the Emperor stood up and everyone got quiet. He then proclaimed that he had a very important announcement to make.

"I have finally found a new general for the Imperial Army" he declared, looking over at Shang and smiled, "I have decided to make Captain Li Shang our new General in place of his father."

Everyone in the room began to cheer and give their approval in other ways. Mulan embraced him in a big hug "Congratulations General Li"

Shang smiled at her and returned her hug, "Thanks" 

The rest of the banquet went a long smoothly, with everyone congratulating Shang. Since it was beginning to get late, everyone was starting to leave. Mulan and Shang were the only people staying behind, because the Emperor invited them to earlier.

"I guess we'll be seeing you later General Pretty boy" Yao remarked, not able to resist. Mulan started to laugh at the look on Shang's face. 

"Bye guys" Mulan said, giving them each a hug. 

"Good bye Ping!" They called out to mock her. She just smiled and went back inside after giving them one last wave. When she walked in and found Shang, Fa Zhou came over to them 

"Congratulations Li Shang, I know you will make a great General, like your father." 

Shang smiled at the older man, "Thank you," 

"Though we hate to leave, It is getting late and we better be going, we will see you two later." Fa Li told them, giving both Mulan and Shang an affectionate hug. 

"Good night" Mulan said returning her mother's hug, then giving one to her father. After they gave Shang another congratulation, Mulan's parents left the palace and started to head home. 

After settling down in the elaborately decorated room they were taken to, Shang was still shocked about all that had happened. 

"I can not believe that I am a General. I don't know if I can handle it." Mulan came and sat down next to him on the bed. 

"You're going to be the best General ever! And I know you can do it and so does the Emperor, why else would he choose you?"

"Yea I guess you're right, but what if he just picked me because of my father?" Shang asked, but before Mulan could answer him, he spoke again, "I'm tired let's get some sleep."

Mulan sighed knowing that he would probably have trouble going to sleep that night. Shang gently wrapped his arms around Mulan when she climbed under the covers of their bed; He was hoping to forget his troubles.

---------- 

Shang awoke quickly after hearing a loud noise that sounded like the breaking of glass outside their doors. After checking that Mulan was still there he ran out to see what it was. Mulan woke up shortly after and noticed that Shang was gone. She hurried out of their room, spotted Shang and went over to him. 

"What's going on?" she asked in a hushed voice. 

"I am not sure, but I don't think it is anything good." 

"Hey Shang…what happened here?" she asked looking down at the ground to see small pieces of glass.

"Don't know, but the whole window was shattered."

Just then, a quite angry Chi Fu stormed into where Mulan and Shang were standing. Seeing the broken glass he turned and glared at Mulan.

"What did you do this time? Destroying the Palace again? Wait till the Emperor finds out about this."

"What?" Mulan asked, "I didn't do this!"

Chi Fu gave her the cold shoulder, and started telling Shang all the reasons he should not have married her, how he could find someone better. Shang got angry fast, and began yelling at the Emperor's scrawny sidekick.

.

Meanwhile, Mulan noticed something that was in the middle of the debris and walked over to it. The Emperor woke up after hearing all the commotion going on outside his room. 

"What's going on here?" he asked looking at the broken glass.

"We don't know Sir" Shang told the Emperor, then noticed that Mulan was holding something and walked over to her.

"What's that Mulan?"

"I don't know, it was on the floor. It must be what was thrown to break the window."

"But who?"

"There's a note attached..." She said untying the folded parchment tied to the stone.

Mulan quietly read it to herself then she handed it Shang, shaking her head in disbelief. 

"I don't believe this, what if it's a trick?" 

Shang read the letter and then handed to the Emperor. 

"Well maybe so, but I think it would be best to prepare just incase." The Emperor stated.

She smiled at him, "I guess your right"

"Good, now General Li, I expect for you to round up new recruits and train them, with whichever aids you need."

"Yes sir."

"Now I must go and see if there were any other suspicions from our lookout posts." The Emperor said then left, with Chi Fu on his heels.

"Mulan go pack up your stuff I'll take you home before I leave" Shang told her once the Emperor had left. 

"No. I'm going with you" 

"Mulan please I don't want to argue with you" 

"Well then just let me go with you" she said grinning at him.

"No. what if you get injured or die? I wouldn't be able to live with myself for letting that happen to you!"

"Shang you know that I can defend myself, I mean, you said so yourself, you said I fight good remember?" She reminded him.

Shang groaned from the memory_, 'did she HAVE to bring that up?'_

"If I can defeat Shan Yu, I can surely defeat the rest of the Huns, or what's left of them" Mulan pressed on. 

Shang was clearly starting to get frustrated and Mulan knew that she had pushed him too far. 

"Mulan..." he began, but was cut by Mulan. 

"Ok, ok, ok! I'll stay home, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna like it." 

Shang smiled and kissed her. 

"Thank-you! Now I won't have to worry about you as much." 

He then helped Mulan pack her bags and they were soon on their way back home. For most of the way, they were quiet, sharing bits and pieces of conversation. When they finally got home, Shang and Mulan bring in her bags and then he went to pack more things his trip. 

"Well, I better be going" he said with a sigh, placing the last of his bags on his horse.

Mulan looked upset, and Shang tried to comfort her.

"Everything is going to be fine" He reassured her. 

"Promise you'll come home safely." 

"Of course" he promised. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he kissed her goodbye. When they broke apart, he jumped on his horse and left while Mulan stood there silently, watching him leave.

She wanted to go with him badly, but she didn't want to upset him, he meant too much to her to have him be mad with her. All of a sudden Mulan got an idea and a mischievous grin appeared on her once saddened face. 

She quickly ran inside and started throwing stuff into a bag. Mushu, who was watching from the Fa's Shrine, came to see what was going on. 

"Hey Mulan!" 

"Mushu! I'm so glad to see you! What are you doing here?" she asked her favorite little guardian. 

"Well, I came to make sure that you don't do anything dumb."

Mulan frowned, "Mushu" 

Looking to see what she was doing, he noticed that she was packing again. Realization struck the tiny dragon.

"Oh no! Don't tell me your running after Shang and joining the army again!" 

"Ok then, I won't tell you." Mulan answered laughing.

"What?? Are you crazy!?" 

"Umm... maybe but I have to do _something_" 

"But I thought Shang made you promise to stay here?" 

"He did, but what he doesn't know can't hurt him...right?" 

Mushu was shocked, "I can't believe I'm hearing this but if your really going though with this I'm going with you." 

"Thanks Mushu, don't worry it should be a lot easier the second time...right?" Mulan asked, smiling at the small guardian, 

__

'At least I hope so' she added to herself.


	3. ~Chapter 3~

A/N – Hey everyone! – we are both SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that this is late… nearly 3 months! We have our excuses of course =) this summer has been extremely busy for both of us, and haven't found time to write… sorry for the short chapter… but hopefully we'll have longer ones later on! And btw – the author Mulan wants to say Hi to y'all from DisneyWorld!! 

Thanks to ALL who have reviewed! – **General Sephiroth, Callie/Mikey, Lira, Sue, ToughSpirit, Becky, Paulina, Kimberly, Frost Fire, Katie Carr!**

Disclaimer – We sadly do not own these characters… – it all belongs to Disney, and the Legend of Hua MuLan – except of course… our wonderful plot!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mulan quickly ran to her room to change into her training gear and to pull her hair up. After she was done, she walked to the mirror and smiled at her reflection; it felt weird being a guy again. She walked over to Mushu, who was staring at her like she was crazy.

"Ready to go?" 

"Hold on!" 

"What's wrong Mushu?" Mulan asked looking strangely at the tiny dragon.

"Don't you think Shang will notice it's you right away? You look like you did as Ping."

Mulan looked at her reflection again, "Your right! What would I do without you?" 

"Well," Mushu began smugly, "You would go back to camp dressed as Ping, get caught, and kicked out the very 1st day." 

Mulan just laughed; he was right, "So then, what do I do?" 

"You, don't do anything. Cri-kee and I will take care of everything!" 

Mulan wasn't sure what to say or think; she only hoped that they knew what they were doing. Mushu searched the house for materials and items he could use to give Mulan a new look. 

"Come on Cri-kee! It's time for Mulan's make-over!" 

They lead Mulan into a small room where Mushu had taking the liability set up everything. 

"Nothing too drastic… I want to be able to become myself again." Mulan reminded them, after seeing the supplies Mushu had discovered. 

"Don't worry about it, we have everything under control." 

Mushu and his sidekick went straight to work. Mulan sat there impatiently until she heard finally heard Mushu ask Cri-kee for his opinion. The "lucky" cricket jumped around and chipped happily with his approval. 

"Ok, Mulan, ready to see the new you?" 

She sighed nervously and answered "Yes, I'm ready" 

"Ok, close your eyes" 

Mulan did as she was told, while, Mushu and Cri-kee led her to the mirror. 

"Now open your eyes!" Mushu said excitedly. 

"Wow!" Mulan exclaimed. The person in the mirror had a five-inch scar along the left side of his face, and a bruise over his right eye. She also noticed that her face looked much darker.

"Pretty good, huh?" Mushu asked, giving Cri-kee a high-five 

"It's great Mushu, I can barely even recognize myself! This isn't going to come off anytime soon will it?" 

"Nah, I hope not, but I'm bringing this stuff to touch it up just in case!"

Mulan smiled at the dragon, but then remembered another important detail she was missing. She ran into her room and began rummaging though a pile of papers. 

'Now what is she up to?' The small guardian wondered. 

"Found it!" she yelled excitedly as she held up a scroll. 

"That's great… but what exactly is it?" 

"My father's conscription notice." she answered simply, "I need it, so I can copy it for my new one" she told him. 

"You mean your fake one!" 

Mulan laughed and grabbed a blank scroll and ink. She sat down and began to copy her father's conscription notice, but then paused to look at Mushu.

"What's my name going to be?"

"Um…"

"So… do you have any friends other than Ping?"

"Yes, no, maybe so. And that is NONE of your business. What do you have there Cri-kee?" Mushu asked after hearing the small cricket start chirping excitedly. Cri-kee handed the papers to Mushu who looked them over and a big smile appeared on his face. 

"I think we just solved your little problem Mulan" 

Mulan smiled back, "What do you mean?" 

"Cri-kee just found a list of the old solders from your fathers troops..."

Mulan's smile grew bigger as she interrupted her guardian, "So what your saying is that I should just use one of those names on the list?" 

"Exactly" 

"Well ok, I mean what harm could it possibly do?" Mulan said, then frowned as she was looking over the long list of names, "Which one should I use? There's so many of them!" 

"Well, just close your eyes and pick one"

Mulan did as she was told and pointed to a name on the list. With her eyes still closed she asked, "What does it say?" 

"Fai Chen" 

"Good enough for me!"

Mulan finished making her conscription notice and showed the finished product to Mushu, who compared it with her father's.

"Very good!" He exclaimed, "Nearly identical"

"Think they'll buy it?"

"Of course. Now lets get ourselves on the road!"

Mulan ran outside to Khan's stable, after rolling up her conscription notice and placed it in her clothing.

"Now where do you think you are going?" Mushu asked as her followed her outside. 

"Well I have to get Khan ready." 

"Mulan, don't you think Shang will notice the cow too?" 

She couldn't help but laugh, "For the last time Mushu, Khan is a horse not a cow!" 

Mushu just looked at her and said, "Whatever you say."

"So if I can't take Khan, then how am I supposed to get to camp?" 

"Am I supposed to help you with everything? Camp is not too far from here, so we can walk"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Hey! Its been a VERY long time since we have updated… and we are both EXTREMELY sorry! =) the slightly humorous thing about all this is we've had what is written for like 8 months… but we just kept telling ourselves that we'd add on to it =) that obviously has yet to happen.. so we decided to just go ahead and post this and start working on Chapter 5! Which.. will HOPEFULLY come out soon - much sooner than this one =) we'll try not to make y'all wait another year =)

Disclaimer – Although we both have Mulan merchandise… we still don't own it =( =) – it belongs to Disney, and the Legend of Hua MuLan!

Thank you to ALL who reviewed! =) – **Becky**,** Sue**,** General Mevneriel**,** AD**,** zumamoonlight**,** YunCyn**,** gonergal**,** dragonheart**,and** Rory**!!

Sorry again for the long wait! But we won't make you wait any longer – here is CHAPTER 4!! =)

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Mulan could start to see the camp, she knew she was getting closer. She couldn't wait to be with all her old friends again, even if they were not able to know who she was. Mulan kept walking as Mushu complained; she did not know what it was about since she tuned him out nearly an hour ago. She continued thinking about how great it would be with all her friends and how it was going to be harder than she thought to keep this all a secret.

She was worn-out when they finally reached the camp. As a result, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ploughed into Yao on accident. This, of course, made him extremely mad and he wanted to fight right away. Mulan was used to this and just stood there. 

"Why aren't you running?" Yao scowled at the new boy.

"Because, I'm not afraid of some little chicken boy" Mulan said jokingly.

Yao grabbed onto Mulan's shirt but Chien-Po held him back.

"Ping?" Ling asked.

Mulan turned towards her old friend and corrected, "No… my name is Mula-… wait… I mean Fai Chen."

"Nice try Mulan." 

"Shh! Not so loud" 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I came after Shang, and you HAVE to promise not to tell him or anyone else who I am, because if he finds out he'll be furious with me… he made me agree to stay home… but I wanted to come back. So please don't tell him or call me either Ping or Mulan… I'm Fai Chen now." Mulan said this all very fast.

"We promise. You really did change though… hardly look like yourself."

Mulan rolled her eyes, "That was the idea."

"Umm… Hi Captain." Yao said to the figure that came up behind Mulan.

"You mean General."

Mulan paled when she recognized Shang's voice.

"And what are you three doing here? You need to be training the new troops."

"We are sir." Ling said pointing to Mulan.

Shang looked down at Mulan "Do I know you? You look very familiar." Mulan was getting extremely nervous "Umm... I don't think so Sir."

"Hmm… maybe I know your father or someone, let me see your conscription notice."

Mulan hesitated for a second but quickly found her hand-made notice and handed it to Shang.

"Hmm… Fai Chen… does sound familiar… so what is your name?"

"Uhh... I have the same name as my father, Fai Chen."

"Strange… not many people do that anymore. Yet, anyway carry on, you'll learn a lot from these three."

Mulan nodded and Shang walked off to another group of idle soldiers.

"That was too close for my liking."

"Still get weak in the knees when you see him huh?" Yao teased. But stopped when Mulan hit him on the back of the head.

"Ow! Living with Shang made you mean."

Mulan rolled her eyes; it was good to be back with her friends.

"Lets at least look like you are teaching me how to fight, but you do know that I can take all three of you simple, right?"

"Hah, I'd like to see you try."

"We can't let the General get suspicious though, and if you two start a fight, that would make Chen here more obvious."

"Chien-Po is right, I think I have enough suspicion drawn to me with my bad choice of name…"

"Okay, well where should we start?" Yao asked.

"The beginning I guess…" Ling stated.

"Here it goes then, this is how you throw a punch, here… let me use an example. Ling… just stand right there… and don't move."

----------------------------

That night Mulan spent her time unpacking her bags and setting up her tent. She was nearly done when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." She called out in her deepened voice.

The door opens and she sees her three friends. 

"What are you guys doing here?" 

"We just wanted to check up on you. So what are you doing here anyway? I thought you said that Shang told you to stay home this time." Ling asked.

"I already told you. I just wanted to come."

"Why would you want to go back to war?"

"I dunno, to make sure Shang doesn't get hurt."

"Awww… how cute." Yao began but stopped when Mulan glared at him, "Ok suure Mulan!" 

"Shhh! Not so loud! I don't want Shang to hear you! You guys HAVE to keep this a secret, promise?" Mulan hissed. 

"Okay, okay we promise but this is gonna be really hard. Do you know how much trouble you'll be in with Shang if he finds you out?"

"Yes! That's precisely the reason I want you to be quiet. My name is Fai Chen, not Mulan or Ping." 

"Right. Hey… look on the bright side, if Shang does catch you at least he probably won't kill you." Yao said thoughtfully.

Mulan became silent for a few moments 'Would he really get mad enough to kill me? ...nah! He wouldn't would he?' 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Yao, "Don't you think he's gonna notice? I mean you are his wife!"

Mulan sighed, "Well I'm just hoping he won't." 

Her friends laughed.

"Hey, not to be rude or anything, but I don't want Shang to come in here, so I think we should call it a night."

"Chen is right, it would be strange for us to be such good friends with a newcomer after one afternoon." Chien-Po rationalized. 

"True, and besides we don't want to be late tomorrow for training." Yao said smirking at Mulan who rolled her eyes.

"Good Night Pi—Chen" Ling said correcting himself as he waved and exited the tent followed shortly by Chien-Po and Yao.

Mulan sighed and finished putting away the last of her things. She then made her bed and climbed into it, falling into a deep slumber.

-----

Mulan woke up when she heard a lot of noise outside of her tent. She quickly scrambled out of bed and peeked out the flap of her tent. 

"Oh no! I'm late...again!" she mumbled to herself while she quickly began to search for her uniform. In less than a minute she was ready. Looking at herself, she made sure that she looked like Fai Chen, not Li Mulan. 

'Good' she thought to herself, 'Now if only Chein-Po, Yao, Ling, and I can keep this a secret from Shang...' 

She knew it was going to be hard but she had to try. She ran out of her tent and lined up with the other soldiers to begin morning training.

"Fai Chen" Shang's voiced thundered down at her, "Care to tell us why you are late?"

"Uh. Overslept Sir."

Shang chuckled to himself, "Well be sure that this doesn't happen again."

"Yes Sir." Mulan answered shocked, 'Why was Shang being nice all of a sudden?'

"Now, today you will try to retrieve that arrow." Shang said speaking to the whole group of young soldiers, pointing to the top of a high pole, "Many of you have already done this from last time, but for our new soldiers I believe this will be most beneficial. Fai Chen?"

"Uh… Yes Sir?"

"You'll be first." He said with a small smirk.

'This is going to be really easy' Mulan thought as she took the two weights from Shang.

She quickly climbed up the pole using the same method she used last time. Though she didn't do it as easily as she would have been able to if she practiced more, everyone was in shock about how fast she was going. She took the arrow from the pole and threw it down to Shang and quickly climbed down. Everyone began to cheer. 

"That was quite impressive, how did you do that so fast?" Shang asked her. 

'Uh oh!' she thought 'I should have thought about this more, I should have messed up. Now I probably have given myself away' 

Shang soon interrupted her thoughts by congratulating her, "Keep up the good work!"

Mulan smiled and said, "I'll try"

'Okay good so he doesn't know who I am, or does he?' 


End file.
